


Part of the Family

by booksandboxsets



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandboxsets/pseuds/booksandboxsets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the shouting taking place in the Gallagher living room, anyone would assume that World War III was taking place rather than a Mario Kart tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Family

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when i'm procrastinating now apparently aha. i've never posted any shameless fic before and i was gonna wait until gallavich week cos ive got two things lined up for that. but then this snippet of nothingness happened after seeing a gif of debbie screaming 'EAT MY ASS', so yeah, hi shameless fandom.

From the shouting taking place in the Gallagher living room, anyone would assume that World War III was taking place rather than a Mario Kart tournament.

When Mickey had walked into the Gallagher house, all had been perfectly calm, there was the occasional sigh from Carl, but that had been the extent of the frustration. Now, however, there was an endless stream of assault coming from Debbie.

Mickey hadn't intended to come between the sibling Mario Kart rivalry, but whilst sitting waiting for Ian he had watched Carl get slaughtered by his sister over and over again. It was pathetic. He had finally decided that he had to step in and show the kid how it was done, unable to watch any more. So Mickey had picked up another controller and joined in the race, blissfully unaware that he was about to unleash a version of Debbie Gallagher that he had never witnessed.

She had been completely at ease playing the game before Mickey had joined in, Carl hadn't even come close to beating her so she hadn't felt the need to start shouting obscenities. Consequently, the shouting that had commenced the first time he overtook her had come as a complete shock to Mickey. Now that they were a few games in however, he was simply amused.  

Despite having interacted with Fiona a whole lot more than he had interacted with Debbie over the past few months, Mickey found that the latter was his favourite of the Gallagher sisters. Carl never failed to entertain him either, and he now found himself enjoying the company of his boyfriend's younger siblings. Although he didn't think he had ever enjoyed it this much.

"WHO THREW THE SHELL AT ME?," Debbie had reclaimed her first place position, but several players were now overtaking her as she got hit by a blue shell, "WHOEVER THREW THAT SHELL AT ME IS GOING TO GET IT SHOVED UP THEIR ASS."

"Nah I'm good, already got one Gallagher shoving stuff up my ass, don't need another one."

"MICKEY YOU ARE SO GROSS!"

She threw down the remote control as the race came to an end, slumping down into the couch, her facial expression the definition of annoyance. Whilst she was sulking, Carl was basically ecstatic. All thanks to Mickey's well-timed shell, Carl had finally managed to triumph over his sister. Mickey's mission was accomplished.

"Promised you'd beat her," Mickey said as he and Carl lamely touched fists, Carl looking at Mickey with a weird kind of admiration. Contrastingly, Debbie was looking at him with borderline hatred. 

"I'm going to go get Ian, tell him to take out his trash," Debbie muttered as she stormed up the stairs. The insult didn't have its desired affect, only causing Mickey to laugh even harder than he already was.  

* * *

Debbie wouldn't be able to find Ian upstairs. He had come down to see what the shouting was about, and upon finding the source of it, he couldn't help but stay and watch from the kitchen, a smile plastered over his face the whole time. 


End file.
